nationsofthestarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Nationsofthestars Wiki
Welcome to the Nations of the Stars Wiki This wiki is an ever-evolving map of my designs for a fictional sci-fi universe. If you're here, I'd greatly appreciate you feedback on the world, especially as it concerns the hard-science aspects as relates to mechtech. I've been reading through Project Rho, Children of a Dead Earth, and the Tough SF blog, among other sources, but I can only wrap my head around a fraction of what they're saying. I'm trying to create a world with more sci-fi hardness than I'm mentally capable of handling, and to that end I need an external brain to explain the concepts in a way I can understand. If you were linked to this site, you probably know a lot more about science than I do, and I could use your help understanding what a futuristic setting might look like. The goal is to get a world that I understand well enough that I can write stories in it, and that's hard enough that people who enjoy sci-fi can immerse themselves in the setting without being kicked out by unrealistic depictions of science. I dreamed up a few fictional technologies that make this exercise fun for me. These technologies are my way of asking "What if?" The end goal is something like I imagine the creators of Mass Effect did with Eezo. Inventing an out-of-the-blue technology and then seeing what happens when you apply it to as many things as possible. To that end, and I know this will disappoint many of you, I have no interest in eliminating those technologies from my world. Making my sci-fi harder is difficult and painful to me. Having these technologies puts joy back into the project for me. I'm not looking to get rid of them. I am looking to make them more realistic. To that end, I usually need answers to the following questions: 1: Does this violate a universal law like the laws of thermodynamics? 2: Is this technology internally consistent or does it work one way sometimes but another way when it's convenient? 3: Are there any applications of this technology that I haven't considered, where it would obviously be used by the civilization for Y as well as X but I'm only using it for X? I've also got the Asevla, a civilization that developed entirely differently than humanity and its allies. You're welcome to read over their information to sate your curiosity, but I'm not looking for critique on their technology at this point. Thank you in advance for your help. Also apologies in advance for any arguing I do. Sometimes it takes me awhile to wrap my head around the concepts I'm dealing with, and I might say something like "If X is true wouldn't that mean Y and contradict Z?" Please be patient with my ignorance and help me fully understand how reality works. Also, please don't add to or change anything on the wiki. Three Worlds Alliance This alliance is composed of humans, gerrets, and turgons and relies primarily on mechtech. Alliance Stellar Craft Alliance Weaponry Alliance Marines Asevla The asevla are another faction entirely different faction that I'll be adding later and they use biotech and dominion. They are composed of the asevla and the ganch. Biotech Weaponry Example Ship Biotech vs. Mechtech Orphan Pages Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse